Until this Anime Ends
by fangirl2013
Summary: Till death do us part... those were the words Lisa Tilly, age 25, never got the chance to say with her now dead fiancé... but will she have a second chance not in the afterlife but in the anime life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys Merry belated Christmas! I have been unable to write this past week due to the holidays but I fixed up this chap and get the next chap ready for today! So here is the new ad improved CH.1**

"Marty...Marty..." Lisa thought as she wept on her knees at her fiancés gravestone. As she cried into her hands, her dark brown hair falling over her face like a curtain. Not caring that her stunning black pinafore dress with the sweat heart top got dirty...Everyone but her best friend, Brenda (who was beside Lisa hugging her tightly), had left her in her sorrow. Marty, her fiancé, had been killed in a car accident only two weeks ago though it felt like yesterday.

Marty was taking her on a surprise date in his brand new pickup truck to Prattville for a movie and a moonlit picnic when a drunk driver swerved half way on to their lane and crashed into Marty's side of the truck. Marty, who had died on impact, had just proposed to her not even an hour ago.

Lisa remembered seeing a car heading towards them then everything went black. When she came to Marty's head was against the steering wheel. He looked unconscious but... there was way too much blood and rest of the car looked like it was pushed onto his lap.

Lisa sobbed harder; Brenda gently rubbed Lisa's shoulder comfortingly not knowing what to say. She hadn't known Marty long, but could tell he was a good guy. Someone that would love Lisa till… well death do them part. Who would have thought it would have come before they could even say, "I do".

Brenda looked up towards the sky. It was starting to get dark; they had been there most of the evening.

"Hey maybe we should go Lisa." Brenda suggested. They had come in Lisa's car but Brenda drove because Lisa wouldn't be able to focus on driving. Lisa nodded as they got up to leave the eerily quiet grave yard. Lisa leaned on her best friend for support. Though there was a year's difference (Lisa being the eldest), Brenda always managed to be taller than her by a few inches. As they got in Lisa's red punch buggy with the crucified snake on the back they buckled up. Brenda started the ignition and drove to Lisa's small apartment in downtown Patersville.

As they walked in the apartment, Lisa walked to her room and flopped on to her bed. Briona decided to slip on Ouran to try and cheer her up.

"Do you want something to eat Lisa?" Brenda asked since Lisa had asked her to spend the night. "Ice **c**ream." she muttered into her pillow.

"What kind?"

"It don't matter it's for my heart"

Brenda chuckled softly Lisa still had her crazy humor even if she was in sorrow.

Lisa laid there on her soft black and pink bed, sinking in to it in hopes it would swallow her whole. Brenda's intentions were good trying to cheer her up with Ouran but it didn't help. Instead of soothing her frayed and tired emotions it brought back bitter sweet memories of the times she and Marty spent together, cuddled on his couch watching Ouran together. The thought brought more tears of sorrow and pain back to her eyes as she fell into a deep long needed rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tada! Ch 2! **

Lisa was still in the clutches of sleep when she heard something that sounded like mumbo jumbo. She tried to hit where the noise was coming from but her hand felt so heavy it really just slid off of her onto the carpet.

Wait carpet? Her floor was out of reach, even when she laid flat on her back and she also didn't have carpet. It was all wooden floors. She heard more noises and it sounded like someone with a loud overly dramatic voice was getting very excited. She decided she would get whatever or whoever was making the noise to shut up before she made them/it.

" SHUTUP!"

Lisa glared at the noise maker. They looked familiar... and her surroundings looked familiar to... too familiar...

She was surrounded by seven boys all of different looks, charismas and heights. They were all wearing what looked to be uniforms with blue jackets and black pants. The one that seemed to be the one with the overly excited voice was a tall bright blonde with a princely charisma. Came up to her saying something that sounded weird then while gesturing at the huge room they were. Probably telling her where she was but since Lisa didn't understand; it was a lost cause.

Lisa just glared still mad at being woken up when she didn't want to be. She just wanted to sleep. Not caring where, she just needed to drown out her sorrow. Apparently taking this as a sign to hit on her there were two identical boys with orange hair. They must have been twins because whatever they said they said together…. They walked up to her and gently grabbed her chin and said more nonsense to her. Starting to get even more pissed she grabbed the pillow she was resting her head on and she swung upward that way she got both their heads and shouted "Perverts!"

To her surprise she hit both at the same time. And to an even bigger surprise was that they spiraled to the far end of the room with a loud crash.

Still trying to process what was going on. All the voices sounded familiar but she wished she could remember. Now that she thought about it. She couldn't remember hardly anything except her name. Though even without her memory she knew something was amiss.

That's when one the seven guys (the tall one with black hair without glasses) got down on one knee and smiled.

"Lisa Tilly it's been a long time." He said in a deep voice.


End file.
